


Triptych

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Memories, Photographs, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jean’s passed by it before—a framed black-and-white photo, the first class portrait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hidden" at firstclass100. X-Men: First Class belongs to Marvel and Fox.

Jean’s passed by it before—a framed black-and-white photo, the first class portrait. But today she lingers, her fingers on the glass. In the center stands Professor Xavier, the youngest she’s ever seen him, smiling proudly; at his right, a pretty teenage girl, light catching her pale hair; at his left, a tall, sharp man clothed in black. Together they form as a triptych.

 _Who are they?_ Jean asks, sensing the Professor’s approach.

 _My sister, Raven_ , he replies, an emotion behind the words that only telepathy can convey. _And Erik._

Jean’s eyes widen. Instinctively her hand reaches for his.

 _“Oh.”_


End file.
